Trouble in her Paradise
by elizabethHermioneSparrow
Summary: Hermione's life used to be perfect, perfect boyfriend, perfect grades perfect everything. but her world has come crashing down around her. romance between several possible candidates. all will be revealed in time. No Slash


Chapter One  
  
'Hermione' Ron cried running down the boys dorm stairs after a furious Hermione 'please you don't understand we were ju-'  
  
'I know exactly what you were doing Ronald Weasley!' She turned on her heel, 'how could you do that and then think that I would even begin to believe your eyes. You are so thick sometimes,' every one in the Gryffindor common room had their eyes on them but they didn't care.  
  
Hermione was too furious and Ron too guilty at what he had done.  
  
Hermione walked up to him and said quietly so that the people surrounding them could only just hear.  
  
'Look me in the eyes and tell me that nothing happened, look me in the eyes and tell me that I was wrong.' Hermione was blinking back tears staring helplessly in to his eyes.  
  
Ron broke the gaze and looked towards the fireplace.  
  
A single tear slid down Hermione's face as she turned around and ran out of the common room. She ran down the winding staircase tears blurring her vision.  
  
Once she was outside she went to the river and sat down at the edge. It was a full moon that night and the moonlight shined beautify against the water.  
  
As hard as she tried she couldn't stop the images running through her head. She had gone up to surprise Ron because it was their three month anniversary and the sight that greeted her was a most depressing one.  
  
Ron was sprawled across the bed with none other then Lavender. What was worse was they were making out like they had been going out for as long as her and Ron. She really thought that she had finally found someone who really cared about her. And now she really knows.  
  
Her whole life is just full of lies.  
  
She heard a twig crack behind her and she jumped up and whipped around her wand pointing at her intruder's throat. It took her a while to recognize who it was but she recognized the familiar silvery blue eyes.  
  
'Malfoy,' she said her throat still chocked up from crying.  
  
'Granger, what are you doing out here! And where's your boyfriend weasel? I didn't think you two went anywhere without each other.' He snarled back.  
  
'Go away Malfoy' she whispered turning around trying to hide the now fresh tears running down her face.  
  
'Hermione, Hermione come on where are you?' a small girl's voice cried out  
  
'Hermione its okay Ron isn't with us, we just want to talk to you' a male's voice came out.  
  
'Oh no, not them, not now' Hermione gasped as they came around the corner proving her suspicions correct.  
  
'Malfoy,' Harry spat 'get away from her this instant ferret!'  
  
'Potter, I should have known you'd come for her soon but quite frankly from what I've seen and heard tonight what is best for her is not necessarily what is what you want.' He replied coolly pulling out his wand.  
  
'Don't do anything you would regret Malfoy,' Ginny's quiet voice came from behind Harry.  
  
Malfoy mumbled something under his breath. There was a whooshing noise from behind Harry and Ginny as Malfoy's nimbus 2002 came pelting at them. They dived out of the way just in time and the broom came to rest gracefully in his hand. He pulled Hermione towards him and she went hesitantly.  
  
Why was he doing this?  
  
He's hated me for years.  
  
Why be nice now?  
  
He pulled her onto the broom and sped off to the schools entrance hall. Once there she collapsed on to her knees crying openly unable to stop. Draco sat down beside her and pulled her close to him as she cried onto his shoulder.  
  
Hermione woke up in her nice warm bed in the Gryffindor girls' dorm room. How did I get here? Last thing I remember was being in the entrance hall with Malfoy. There's no way he could have gotten me back. It must have been a dream she thought a smile spreading across her face. The smile didn't leave until she had walked down the stair and seen Ron sitting on the couch tear stains down his cheek. Oh my god. I wasn't a dream. He really cheated on me. She turned around quickly before they saw her and walked to the girls' bath room. She went over to her locker and took out a pair of black hipster jeans and an off the shoulder pink and white horizontally stripped t-shirt. She had her shower and got changed pulling her hair into a simple ponytail. She walked out to the common room praying that Ron had gone down to breakfast. He had but Harry was waiting for her. She walked past him and went to her owl she had bought on their last hogsmade trip. She pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled one word on it. Thanks. She tied it around martinis' leg and whispered 'take this to Draco Malfoy for me okay?' the owl flew off and Hermione took a deep breath and turned around to face Harry. He opened his mouth ready to speak but stopped when Hermione held her hand up.  
  
'Please Harry, I know that I should talk to him about it but I just can't, not yet,' Hermione reasoned.  
  
Harry half smiled. Hermione always knew what he was going to say and nearly always contradicted it before he could speak. He pulled Hermione into a tight hug before leading her down to the breakfast table.  
  
Once their they saw that Ron and Ginny were sitting down talking to each other and Hermione stood on her toes to reach Harry's ear. 'It's okay, you need to sit with Ginny its part of the job description.' She smiled a little to reassure him that she was okay and then sat down at the other end of the table.  
  
All throughout breakfast she was aware of people staring at her and whispering about her. After awhile people forgot to whisper and started just saying things out loud like she wasn't even there.  
  
Every so often she got a sympathetic glance from Harry but the gossip around her was just unbearable. She stood up quickly and everyone just stared at her. She gazed around the room and smiled slightly  
  
'Perhaps if I leave now' she said her voice sounding drunk but her eyes alert. 'You can talk about me with the other houses more freely.' With that she walked out of the room with all the students shocked at her except for one of them who was silently laughing.  
  
Authors Note This is only the beginning of the story and yes there may possibly be a small relationship between Harry and Hermione and Draco and Hermione but remember this is a school of magic. Anything could happen, or rather, anyone. 


End file.
